Father of the Child
by wwfanz
Summary: This is a story I wrote a few months ago about what would happen if Lita really was pregnant with either Kane or Matt Hardy's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was confused and upset, wanting to know who the father of her baby was. It was either her long-time boyfriend Matt, or Glenn, the man that she got drunk and slept with one night. Glenn had been wanting to have a baby for the longest time. This would be his dream come true if the baby was his. Of course, if the baby was not Matt's, he was going to leave Amy for good. Amy suggested to take a paternity test, but neither man would do it. Glenn didn't want to admit that the baby had a chance of not being his, and Matt didn't want to have to leave Amy if the baby wasn't his. After a month, Amy tricked Matt into taking a paternity test with her. It took a week for the test results to come through. That week was the longest week in Amy's entire life. Amy just sat around the house, hoping that it was Matt's baby. Then, exactly one week later, Amy got a call from Dr Youngblood, the company physician. Amy picked up, seeing the number on the caller id. "Dr Youngblood?" Amy rushed the words out of her mouth so fast, she could hardly understand was she said.   
"Amy?" Dr Youngblood asked, as Amy could hardly speak, being as nervous as she was. "I just got faxed your paternity test results. Have they been sent to you yet? I think you'll be very pleased."  
Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and showed a bit of hope. "Really? What are the results Dr Youngblood?"   
"Well, you indeed are pregnant. It is healthy." Dr Youngblood went on, as Amy became impatient. "And the paternity test came back positive."  
Amy began to smile, for the first time in over a month. "Does that mean what I think it means?"   
"If you think it means that Matthew Moore Hardy is the father of the baby, than yes." Dr Youngblood hears Amy yelling at the top of her lungs with exitement on the other end of the line. "Glad that I could be the bearer of good news. The next time I see you, I want to see a beautiful baby in your arms."  
"Okay, I've gotta go tell Matt. Bye." Amy then sees Glenn pull up out front. He is bearing gifts. Glenn had gone out and bought $500 worth of baby items for the baby he thought was his. The front door opened and Glenn walked into the nursery, and began to set up everything the way he wanted it. Amy walked in as he had the peices of the crib all spread out on the floor. "Glenn, what are you doing? You don't have to do this."  
Glenn looked up at Amy like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Amy? It's my baby too. I'm going to support my baby and be in his life, no matter what that peice of shit Matt says. It's not his baby Amy." Glenn stood up, held Amy by the shoulders, and started shaking her back and forth. "It's not his baby!" Amy just just looked at Glenn as he stopped and just held her stomach, with his ear up to her belly button. She couldn't tell him. She knew it would break his heart, he had a short fuse, and became extremely aggressive at times. Amy just couldn't get up the courage to tell Glenn the truth.  
Just then Matt came in the door. "Matt's home!" Amy walked off, as Glenn fell to the floor. You could see that he was angry, but didn't want to harm the mother of his child. Amy jumped into Matt's arms and began to kiss him, alot. He then set her down and she grabbed his hand. "Come with me. I need to tell you something." The two walked outside and over to the playhouse that Matt was building for the baby with his brother Jeff. The two sat against the only wall that was currently built and Amy just looked over at Matt, smiling.  
"What is is you wanted to tell me Amy? Jeff and I have to go get some more wood for the playhouse before Home Depot closes." Matt seemed very impatient, but Amy brushed his hair back with her hand and tried to set the mood.  
"Matt..." Amy could barely get the words out. She wanted to tell Matt, but knew that he would go off and tell Glenn, getting him very upset. "I have something to tell you. You can not get upset, and you cannot tell anyone." Matt seemed confused, but just nodded his head. "I secretly took you to get a paternity test."  
Matt stood up, angry, and hitting his head on the partial roof. "What? How could you do that to me Amy? I would never do something like that without telling you." Matt started pacing back and forth, furious with Amy.  
Amy then stood up, brushing the sawdust from her pants and put Matt's head on her shoulder. "Matt, it's okay. You're the father."  
Matt froze, just staring straight ahead of him. He then stood straight up and looked Amy into her eyes. "Really?" Matt put his hands on his eyes, sliding them down his face. "I can't believe this. It's really my baby?" Amy just nodded, giving the biggest smile ever. "This is the happiest day of my life!" Matt picked up Amy under the arms and spun her around. He stopped and got a blank stare on his face. "How did Glenn take the news?" Amy started biting her nails, trying to avoid the question. "Amy, you did tell Glenn... didn't you?"  
Amy pulled her nail out of her mouth and held Matt's forearms. "I couldn't do it. He just wants this baby so bad. Plus he went out and bought all of this baby stuff." Amy turns around and begins to cry. "You don't know what he would have done if I told him that the baby was yours."   
Matt put his arm on Amy's shoulder as she turned around, being the voice of reason. "Ames, you're going to have to tell him. He's going to figure it out when you have the baby and it looks nothing like him."  
Amy puts her hand to her face, covering her tears. "I know, but I just couldn't do it. Maybe I could get him to take the test and then the doctor could tell him." Amy looked into Matt's eyes, while hers were filled with tears. "Then I wouldn't have to break the news to him."  
"Okay Ames, but you're going to get him to take it on your own." They put their arms around each other and walk inside.  
Amy gave Matt a kiss goodbye as him and Jeff went off to get the rest of the supplies for the playhouse. Amy saw Glenn frustrated with the crib and sat down next to him, screwing the two poles together. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. She then quickly turned away, afraid that she had feelings for him. Glenn put his hand on her shoulder, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Glenn, you know that if you take that test... we don't have to be like this." Glenn squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose, getting angry. Amy could sense this and turned back around, reluctantly rubbing her finger around on Glenns bald head. "Glenn, come on. Do it for the baby."  
Glenn pushed Amy away and stood up. "Amy, why do you want me to do this so bad? Do you want Matt to dump you? I'm trying to be a nice guy here." Glenn started sniffling and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Now you've left me no choice. You'd better protect that baby as long as you can Amy. The moment you let that baby out of your sight, it's bye bye baby!" Glenn storms out the front door, leaving Amy on the nursery room floor. All she could do was cry. Knowing that Glenn was going to harm her and Matt's baby was breaking her heart.  
All of the sudden, Amy heard arguing in the backyard. She rushed outside to see what was going on. "Lime green? We are not painting the playhouse lime green Jeff? It's just not happening!"  
"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. You have alot to learn about painting. Shane loves this color. He's the one that picked it out. I was just the second opinion." Jeff loads the paint out of the truck, as Matt just watches.  
Amy sees Matt not helping his brother with the paint. "Matthew Moore Hardy, help your brother with the supplies damn it!" Matt then rushes straight over to the truck and starts carrying things. Amy gives Matt a kiss on the cheek and walks inside.   
Jeff laughs at Matt, who has a smile on his face. "You are so whipped. Face it, she's got you on the short leash."  
Matt rolls his eyes and gets a new load. "I am so not on the short leash. I am the opposite of whipped."  
"Face it, you're whipped." They hear a familiar voice say. Jeff turns around to see Shannon standing by the truck. "Nice color. I love this color."  
"You so rule!" Jeff runs over and rubs Shannon's hair. "Matt doesn't like the color."  
"Girls! Get back over here and help!" Matt sits down another load and goes back for more.  
"Well it's not his place to choose because it might not be his baby anyway." Jeff dropped one of the buckets of paint on his foot in disbelief.  
"What do you mean Shannon? What's the scoop? Tell, tell, tell." Jeff said like a little schoolgirl, jumping up and down.  
"Well, I wasn't suppost to say anything. But for you I'll make an exception." The two sat on the tail of the truck, while Matt did all the carrying. "Amy got drunk one night two months ago and slept with Glenn." Shannon and Jeff stuck their tongues out and disgust. "She is totally regreting it now because neither of them will take the paternity test. She finally tricked Matt into taking it last week and should be getting the results any day now."  
"Watch this." Jeff stands up and walks inside, seeing Amy fixing dinner. "Hey Amy. It must be tough being pregnant and all." Amy rolled her eyes and went right back to cooking. "It must be even more tough to give birth after carrying the baby around for nine months." Amy just ignored him and went on with her cooking. "Well, it must be extremely tough to..." Jeff was then interupted by Amy.  
"Shannon told you didn't he?" She pointed at the screen door, with Shannon's head peeking out.  
"Damn it! Shannon, you have the shittiest hiding places." Jeff opened the door and pulled him inside.  
"Jeff, it wasn't Shannon that hinted me off." Amy put dinner in the oven. "And just so you know. The test results came in. Matt is the father." Amy takes off her apron and pulls her hair down.  
"But what if you have some hybrid baby. Half Matt, half Glenn. Or worse, siamiese twins. One side Glenn, the other Matt." Jeff says, putting on a big yellow glove, then sticking it under Shannon's shirt, pulling out a little green alien, and then screaming.  
"You've got a few too many screws loose Jeff." Amy steps out onto the back porch, watching Matt take a break.  
Shannon follows her. "You just figured that out Amy? I knew that the second I saw him." They then looked inside and saw Jeff being choked out by a stuffed bear and falling to the ground. The two burst out laughing, as Matt came over.  
"What's so funny? Did Shannon do his little girly voice again?" Shannon then pointed inside to Jeff fighting with the stuffed bear. "What's so funny about that? He does that all the time. You should see what he does with the monkey." Matt then stops and thinks. "Or maybe not." The three head inside and Jeff gets clocked by Shane.  
"Wazzup wit dat?" Shane stands in a Superman-like pose. "Partner in crime, do not attack helpless creatures such as this bear." Jeff than throws the stuffed bear at Shane and the two start play-fighting. Shannon that jumps in, followed by Matt.  
Amy feels left out. With her being pregnant, she can't do the normal things that she used to do. She couldn't be physical because of the living being growing inside of her. She crawled up on the couch and held the pillow near her chest, letting the tears roll right down her face. Amy knew that she would really have to be the mother of the group, since she had just become one herself. She was also thinking about what Glenn said to her earlier. She didn't want to loose her baby.  
Matt saw this and sat with her on the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes and her hair out of her face. "What's wrong Ames?"  
Amy sat up, then layed her head on Matt's shoulder. "I'm just sad that my life is changing. Watching the four of you a few minutes ago made me realize that I really am the mother of the group now." Matt kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I'm also worried about what Glenn said to me."  
Matt held Amy by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What did Glenn tell you?"  
The other three saw what Matt was doing and looked over. Amy's eyes filled with water, and tears poured down her face. "Glenn said when I turn my back on the baby... it was going to be gone." Amy burried herself down in Matt's shirt. "And I didn't even tell him that the baby wasn't his."  
The guys could see Matt's face turn red in anger, and he needed to get his aggression out fast. Jeff called Matt down to the basement and stuck Glenn's picture on a punching bag. "Here. Whenever you feel angry at Glenn, just take it out on the bag." Matt went crazy on the bag. Jeff got a scared look on his face and ran upstairs as fast as his feet could take him.  
Matt kept punching for a good fourty-five minutes, until a figure appeared from the shadows. It was Glenn. "Hello Matthew." Glenn walked closer, as Matt stepped further away. "It's okay Matthew. I won't hurt you. It's your baby that will suffer." Matt then looked confused, since Glenn didn't refer to the baby as his own. "You look a little confused Matthew." Glenn grabbed Matt and sat him on the floor with him. "Matt, I think I need to tell you a little story. Amy told me to take a paternity test. Little did she know, the hospital called to tell her the results of your test. Your the father Matt. Isn't that what you wanted? Now I'm still without someone to pass on the Jacobs legacy to." Glenn started playing with Matt's hair. "You have a brother Matt. He's got a girlfriend too. He could pass on the Hardy name. What do I have? Noone. I don't have a brother that could expand my legacy. I'm going to die alone, and their will be noone to pass along the Jacobs name."  
Matt shakes his head, getting it away from Glenn. "Why Amy?"  
"Amy's pretty. Amy can make anything look good. I would just imagine what her babies would look like, and all I saw were these beautiful babies crawling around on the floor, with an angel named Amy." Both of the guys started to get teary eyed and backed away from each other.  
Matt then got an idea as Glenn went to leave. "Glenn?" He heard his name and turned around. "I would be honored if you would be the godfather. And I'm sure Amy would to."  
Glenn wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks. That really means alot to me."  
"No problem. It's the least I could do." Matt started to walk upstairs, but then thought of Glenn going back to that dirty hotel room. "Glenn." He turned around and caught a sleeping back that was coming his way. "Stay here. We've got plenty of room. You always have a home here when you're in town." Matt pulls out the sleepsofa and Glenn sets the sleeping bag on it. "Consider this your home away from home."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"But I want to. You're just a really nice person, trapped inside a scary man's body."  
Glenn gives Matt a hug. "I love you man." Glenn playfully pushes him away. "Now go upstairs and be with your girlfriend." Matt walks up the stairs and closes the basement door. Glenn spreads out his sleeping bag on the sleepsofa and writes a letter to Matt and Amy. He tapes it to the outside of the sleeping bag and climbs inside. He gets confortable and takes out a pistol. He puts a bullet in the chamber, held it up to his head, and pulled the trigger. Amy heard this and ran downstairs to see the damage. She goes to run upstairs until she spots the note. Amy reads it.  
_"Amy and Matt, you are two of the sweetest people I have ever met. You were just so nice to me when everyone else just pointed and laughed. Even after sleeping with you Amy, you still loved and cared for me. And you Matt, you were so angry against me at first. But that wasn't the real you. You listened to my problems and helped me through them. Then you offered me the position of godfather for your child. That was the sweetest thing that I had ever heard. Then you offered me a bed at your house. Noone had ever invited me into their house, let alone let me stay the night or even live there. You guys were too nice to me. So nice in fact, that I couldn't take it. I was a monster. The two of you turned me into a softy. That's not me. I wanted a baby so maybe I could have him or her do what I was ment to do. Be a monster. I hope you understand that this is how it had to be. Don't feel sad for me. This is what needed to be done.  
Sincerely, Glenn."_  
Amy walked upstairs and turned off the basement light. She sat on the floor right by the basement stairs and started bawling her eyes out. Matt came over and read the note, which fell on the floor. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, lying her on the bed. Matt walked down to the basement and saw an empty sofa, all folded up. No sign of Glenn. He just suspected that he went home and went back upstairs. Neither of them went down into the basement ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was in the house with her three year old daughter, Kristina, while her husband Matt was painting the playhouse with his brother Jeff. Amy was watching Trading Spaces, while Kristina had her barbies spread out all over the floor. Kristina got bored with her barbies and put them away in her carrying case, before walking over to her mother. "Mommy, is daddy going to be done my playhouse today? I want to play in it. Uncle Jeffy said he was going to put some in something special for me."

Amy picked her head up from off the couch and held Kristina's small hands, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "Kristy, they will be done when they're done. They've been working on it for four years. I think you can wait a little longer." Amy stands up and walks over to the screen door and watches the guys painting this huge, three story, children's playhouse. "And if Daddy works on it any longer, Mommy's going to give Daddy a peice of her mind." Amy picks up Kristina and carries her outside, letting her play with the dogs. Amy walks over to the ladder and looks up at Matt painting the third-floor window. "I don't think three-year-olds care about giving the window of their playhouse five coats of paint!"

"You don't want it to come off in the rain, do you?" Matt sets the paintbrush down and climbs down the ladder. He gives Amy a kiss and heads inside to wash his hands. Amy follows him, telling Jeff to watch Kristina. Kristina walks over to Jeff, who was painting a mural on one of the walls.

"Uncle Jeffy. That's really good. I like the unicorn. It's pretty." Kristina said, as the two dogs stood next to her, wagging their tails. Lucas jumped up on her, knocking her to the ground. He climbed ontop of her, licking Kristina's face. All she could do was laugh and try and push Lucas away. Jeff stepped in and picked up Lucas, letting his neice get up off the ground. When Jeff sat him back down, Amy called out the door for her furry little friend. Lucas ran as fast as his feet could take him up to the door. Kristina then heard her parents drive off down the street. "Uncle Jeffy, where is mommy going?"

Jeff picks up Kristina and Liger follows them inside. "Mommy had to leave for awhile. She'll be back though."

"You promise?" Jeff turned his head to see Kristina with her pinky extended to him.

"I promise." Jeff said, setting her down on the couch and turned on the TV. He turned on Cartoon Network and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy lets me watch TLC." Kristina says walking over and grabbing the remote.

Jeff rushes back into the room with a bag of potato chips. "Kristy, don't change that channel!" Jeff takes the remote and sets in ontop the TV, then sitting on the couch. "Shane is coming over in a couple minutes."

Kristina climbs onto the couch with Jeff and just stares at him. "Why does Shane have to come over? He's weird. Why can't Shannon come over?" Kristina pulled out her bottom lip, trying to make Jeff cave. Jeff wasn't even paying attention. He just kept watching Scooby-Doo and eating his jumbo bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. She then scrunched her face and ran to the kitchen, fixing herself some microwave chicken. When she walked back into the living room, Jeff looked stunned.

"How did you fix that? You can't even see over the kitchen counter. You just wait 'til your mother hears about this." Jeff seemed upset, then took a chicken leg from her plate and started eating it.

"My mother is the one that bought me the step stool to use the microwave. Now stop eating my chicken!" Kristina then heard Shane walking up to the door and ran into the other room and hid under the table. "I'm not here." She whispered from under the dining room table.

"Greetings citizens. I am your friendly neighborhood..." Shane said walking into the house. "...ooh, Scooby-Doo's on!" Shane jumped onto the couch and stole Jeff's chips. Jeff was forced to sit on the loveseat, while Shane lounged comfortably on the couch. "Now is this A Pup Named Scooby-Doo or the original?"

Jeff just looked over at Shane like he was crazy. "Does it really matter which one it is?" The two shrugged their shoulders and sunk deeper into their seats. All of the sudden Liger started pawing at the vent that led down to the basement. "Liger! Stop it!" Liger walked over and sat by Jeff, still lifting his head, wondering what was down there.

"Kristina." She heard while eating her chicken. Kristina heard it again, realizing it wasn't her uncle or Shane. The voice said it one more time. She realized it was coming from the vent. "Hello?" Kristina said, leaning over, looking down the small vent. "Who's there?" She whispered, squinting her eyes trying her hardest to see down there. The voice got clearer, and she knew she had heard it before. She didn't know where, but she knew it was familiar. "Come to the basement." Kristina slowly got up and walked over to the basement door, and then opening it. All she saw were floor tiles. There was no basement. She then saw a light coming through the cracks in the floor. Kristina slowly stepped into the closet, pulling up the little bit of the floor she could. She felt someone underneath helping her. This made her work harder. Kristina had always been curious, never one to back down from anything. But this time, Kristina should have kept it to her imagination. She saw a hand reach out from the basement, and grabbed it. She saw one light over in a corner. Kristina looked to the far end of the room and saw a photograph. It was her parents, Shane, Jeff, Shannon, and one other man. A man that she had never seen before. "Is this you?"

"Yes, that's me." He said, before snatching the picture out of her hands. Still not revealing himself. "Before it happened. Before I re-emerged as a monster."

Kristina sat down on the floor, with the sweetest look on her face. "What happened? Tell me. What's your name?"

"My name is Glenn. I loved your mother. She just didn't love me back."

"But my mommy loves everyone."

"Do you think she would love this? Would anyone?" Glenn yelled, showing Kristina the horrible scar on his face from when he shot himself in the face.

Kristina stood up, making Glenn bend down. "I would." She kissed his forehead, and he didn't feel like doing what he had wanted to do ever since he survived his suicide attempt. "It's not really that bad."

"That's because the gun slipped and it only caught the side of my face."

"Ouch. That had to hurt."

Glenn put on his hood, then picked up Kristina. "I want to show you something. Come with me." Glenn carried her out the basement door to the side of the house. They got halfway down the street when Kristina started getting second thoughts.

"Do you think we should be doing this? Wouldn't mommy be mad?" Kristina looked over at Glenn, scared.

Glenn started comforting her. He rubbed her back and just held her. "Kristy, it's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." Kristy looked into his eyes, and he looked back into hers. "And if anyone does, you can punch me as hard as you can. Okay?"

"Okay." Kristina smiled as the two got into a taxi and headed to go see Dr Youngblood. "I know this place. I've been here with mommy before." The two walked inside and looked for Dr Youngblood. They found him on his lunch break in his office.

Glenn tapped him on the shoulder and Dr Youngblood almost crapped his pants. It was like seeing someone come back from the dead. "Glenn, is that you?"

"Yes it's me." Glenn bent down to Kristina's level. "Go stand outside the door for a minute. Okay?" Kristina shook her head and walked out the door. "Dr Youngblood, there was a question I asked you almost three years ago. You remember that question?" He shook his head and unlocked the bottom drawer, pulling out the results. Glenn took the peice of paper and read it. "Yes. I am the father." He shoved Dr Youngblood into the wall. "You do not tell anyone I was here! Especially that Hardy clan!" Glenn stuck the paper in his pocket and walked out the door, picking Kristina up on the way.

Meanwhile, Jeff looked under the table to see Liger licking Kristina's plate clean. "Where's Kristy?" He started looking around the room and Shane wondered what he was doing. "Where's Kristy?" Jeff then ran upstairs, back downstairs, into the bedrooms, the kitchen, everywhere. He then noticed the basement door was unlocked. Jeff opened it and saw that the floor was pulled up. Jeff ran into the living room. "Shane, we have a problem." Shane opened his eyes up wide and tilted his head, waiting for Jeff to continue. "Kristina is gone and Amy and Matt will be home in an hour. We have to find her." The two ran around the neighborhood screaming Kristina's name. They had every neighbor out looking for her.

Before they knew it, Matt and Amy came home. Matt ran over to see what was going on, while Amy walked inside. She saw the house empty, then saw the basement door open. Amy walked downstairs, seeing the same photo Kristina picked up a few hours earlier. She looked closer and saw a drawing on the picture, which looked like a dead baby. Amy ran upstairs as fast as possible, grabbing Matt. "Glenn's not dead. He's alive, and he's got Kristina." Matt couldn't believe it. "Matt, there's something I need to tell you. I found out that a paternity test only has a slim chance of being right if done before the baby is born." Matt looked at Amy in the most confused look that anyone could be given. "I also found Dr Youngblood hiding paternity test results last year at his office." Amy paused for what seemed like forever. "Matt, Glenn is the father. I'm so sorry." Amy extended her arms out and Matt gave her a hug.

"It's okay Ames. But how could Glenn be alive. You said you saw him after we heard the gunshot."

"And you said that he was gone when you went down three minutes later. Plus, he alway said he was a monster."


End file.
